1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting or fastening devices, and particularly to a connecting apparatus that permits two objects to be quickly and detachably interconnected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of connecting apparatuses have heretofore been provided which include male and female members engageable with each other. One such connecting apparatus for mounting an object on a belt is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,335 and includes a male member with a peculiarly shaped button which mates with a like-shaped opening which leads into a receptacle in a female member, the button then being rotatable to a locked configuration to prevent removal from the receptacle. In this prior arrangement, the button is "plugged" axially into the opening, much like a key is inserted in a keyhole, so that it is insertable in and removable from the receptacle in only one orientation. Once inserted, if it is rotated to any other orientation, it will be locked in place preventing removal.
Other types of connecting apparatuses have used similar arrangements, wherein the receptacle is top-loading so that the button can be slid into the receptacle through its open end rather than being plugged axially thereinto. Such an arrangement is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,170. That device has the advantage that, while the button can be removed from the receptacle in only one orientation, it can be inserted into the receptacle in any orientation. However, that apparatus utilizes a deflectable detent which, in practice, has a tendency to wear so that, eventually, it does not serve to effectively trap the button in the receptacle.